It's a Small World
by Liviana Black
Summary: Sophia Smalls conects Harry's past to present. MWPP+L and a lttle Bill W. First fic so don't flame me.
1. Hermione's House --- Growing up and Trut...

It's a Small World  
  
(A/N) This is my first fan-fic. My friends like it so I hope you will too. Dumbledor latter in the story appears a little out of character. If you like this one I'll add another one.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Every one other than Sophia Smalls belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling who is one of the best authors of all times (or the best)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Hermione's House  
  
Hermione Granger's neighborhood was having its centennial. Of course she had to do something for it. She decided that she would do a coloage of pictures of what the neighborhood had looked like. She had asked Sophia Smalls, her old neighbor who had come back to visit, to help her.  
  
So, on July 6, Sophia came to the Granger's. Small was the last word Hermione would use to describe the tall, tan, muscular girl on her porch with a box of photo albums.  
  
Hermione let her in and led her up to her room.  
  
"It's changed a lot since I was last here," Sophia said looking around.  
  
"You haven't been here in ten years," Hermione said.  
  
Sophia nodded. "Let's get started."  
  
Hermione agreed and began flipping through one of Sophia's photo albums. One picture caught her eye. There were two people standing in front of her house, a boy and girl in their late teens. The girl had red hair and striking green eyes; the boy had messy and glass.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she realized who these people were, but she still asked Sophia about it.  
  
Sophia took the picture out of her hands. Her face appeared shocked and sad at the same time. "Just the people who used to live here," she replied in a voice that was soft, final, and faintly sad.  
  
Hermione studied Sophia. She was clutching the picture as if it was a life preserver. Her eyes were moist around the edges.  
  
"I'll go get something to drink," Hermione said excusing herself from this moment with Sophia.  
  
Sophia nodded and turned back to the picture and her mind wandered back to a time some twenty odd years ago  
  
  
  
Ten year old Sophia Smalls love summer. Not only was school out, but Lily Evens was home from boarding school. Sophia spent many hours at the Evens because her parents worked odd hours. She liked Mr. Evens (Harold) and Mrs. Evens well enough; she tolerated Petunia Evens (who had recently moved out, thank God), but she absolutely adored and idolized Lily.  
  
Today Lily had said that some friends of hers from school would be visiting. An ecstatic Sophia skipped down the street to the Evens' house. Since she visited so often she didn't have to knock or ring the door bell; she could just walk in.  
  
Rose, hearing the door open, stuck her head out from the kitchen. Sophia could smell cookies.  
  
"Hello, Sophia dear," Mrs. Evens greeted with a big smile on her face. "Lily and her friends are up in her room. You cam bring these up to them." Mrs. Evens gave Sophia big plate of cookies. "I put some extra on there for you, too."  
  
Sophia gave Mrs. Evens a big smile that told her that her extra cookies were not a waste, and ran to Lily's room taking the steps two at a time. She reached the top and heard voices coming through Lily's door.  
  
"… And he went flying down the hall," a male voice boomed. The whole room erupted in laughter.  
  
"You really shouldn't have though," Lily said trough laughs. "Magic isn't aloud in the halls between classes."  
  
Sophia dropped the plate of cookies with a loud BANG. In side the laughter stopped. The door flew open to reveal a handsome boy with dark hair standing in the door way.  
  
"How much did you hear?!" he demanded. By this time Sophia was visibly shacking.  
  
"Sirius, be nice," voice said inside the room. "She's just a little kid." Sophia recognized the voice of Kiki, a friend of Lily's who had visited Lily's house last summer.  
  
"Sophia, come in," coaxed a different voice, Lily's.  
  
Sophia did. The room seemed to be crowed. Besides Lily, Kiki, and the boy at the door, there were three more boys in the room; one who seemed to be sitting particularly close to Lily, one who looked sickly, and one was short, plump, and set off Sophia's "not to be trusted" sensors.  
  
They were introduced in order as James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The boy who opened the door was introduced as Sirius Black.  
  
"Sophie," Lily said gently, "how much did you hear?"  
  
"Something about someone flying down the hall and something about magic," then she lost her composure and began to sob. "I didn't mean to, honestly"  
  
"I know you didn't," Lily said. She hugged the younger girl and smoothed her hair. "I know you didn't."  
  
"We need to modify her memory," Sirius said.  
  
Lily gave him a murderess look.  
  
"We can't," Kiki said, jumping to the defense.  
  
"Why not?" Sirius asked.  
  
"We'd get improper use of magic," Remus supplied.  
  
"We'll owl my dad," Sirius said.  
  
"Too long," James said, "by the time he got it and got here to modify her memory he would have to modify too much. She wouldn't be able to remember her own name."  
  
"It suits Peter just fine," Sirius said.  
  
"Hey!" Peter said indignity after a couple minutes to reflect.  
  
"Sirius," Lily said, "Sophie knows how to keep a secret, don't you, Sophia?" Sophia nodded.  
  
"I clearly see that I'm out numbered, and I withdraw my argument."  
  
  
  
So that is how Sophia Smalls came to know of the wizarding world. Despite his earlier objections, Sirius became one of Sophia's greatest sources of information. He introduced her to things from Sugar Quills to Dungbombs, to Chocolate Fogs. Sophia was most interested in the cards that came with the frogs.  
  
"You can make photos like that, too," Sirius menchend one day in passing.  
  
"You can?" Sophia said barely able to contain her excitement.  
  
"It's just a matter of developing the film the right way," Sirius said.  
  
"You know, Sophie," James said picking up on the conversation and Sophia's obvious interest in it, "We could deveope some of the pictures you were taking this summer."  
  
"You would!" Sophia exclaimed.  
  
"Sure," said Sirius.  
  
"I don't know if that is such a smart idea guys," Remus said. "What if her parents found them?"  
  
"I could hide them," Sophia said.  
  
"There you go," Sirius said.  
  
"Where is that?" Remus asked.  
  
"The same place where I put every thing you gave me this summer," Sophia said.  
  
"That's got to be a big hiding place," Kiki said. "What with all the Dungbombs you gave her this summer."  
  
"Oh, I've already used some of those," Sophia said, smiling at the memory.  
  
"What?" Lily almost shrieked. "I can't believe you already corrupted this poor innocent child."  
  
"Lily," Sirius said, "with you as a role model I can hardly believe her to be poor or innocent."  
  
Lily decided not to dignify that with a response.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Growing up and truth seeing  
  
  
  
All too soon summer came to an end. Lily and her friends went back to Hogwarts, and Sophia went back to her school.  
  
Lily and the gain sent a lot of letters and magical pictures, but even with all of this, Sophia couldn't wait for summer to come again so she could see Lily.  
  
On the first day of July, Sophia again ran to the Evans'. Mrs. Evens looked sad, but Sophia didn't understand why until she entered Lily's room. It was practically stripped clean, boxes lining the floor. Lily, hearing Sophia entering looked up from her packing. Sophia, being as smart as she was, figured out what was going an. Her bottom lip began to tremble.  
  
"Oh, Sophie, don't," Lily said embracing the other girl.  
  
"Why do you have to go right after you got back?" Sophia sobbed.  
  
"Sophia, I grew up," Lily said softly. "You will leave too when you grow up."  
  
"But why now?"  
  
"Sophia, listen too me," Lily said, taking Sophia by her shoulders forcing eye contact. "There is a really bad person out there, and he wants to rule the world. I'm going to help fight him. If I stay here though, he might come hurt mom, dad or you."  
  
Sophia nodded as if she understood, but not really understanding.  
  
"I promise to write, and maybe I'll send you your own owl so you can right when ever you want to."  
  
  
  
With in a week there was no sign that Lily had ever lived in the Evans' house. True to her word Lily wrote often. Sophia would once in a while get a letter from Kiki or Sirius. James (probably on Lily's orders) would write more often. Next to Lily though, Remus would write the most. It seemed to Sophia that even though he got alone with the others well, there were things he felt he couldn't share with them.  
  
Peter never wrote, even though Sophia tried to write him a couple times. It was okay with her though, because something about him made her hair stand on end.  
  
The weeks passed by, and one night in early August, the Smalls had a strange visitor. He was an old man with long white hair a beard and twinkling blue eyes. He introduced himself as Albus Dumbledor.  
  
Hearing his name Sophia's jaw dropped. She had heard about him from Lily.  
  
Surprisingly, He had heard of Sophia too.  
  
"I have something to ask of you Miss Smalls," he said. "As you may or may not know, there is a very powerful and very evil dark wizard gaining power."  
  
"Like the one Lily went off to fight," Sophia interjected.  
  
Dumbledor looked taken back for a couple seconds, but then he smiled.  
  
"Exactly, Miss Smalls, with your permission, and your parents too, of course, I would like to train you to fight against him, as a sort of ace up our sleeves."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Things that I learned about you from Miss Evans. Sophia, my dear, you are courageous, smart, willing to learn, and most important, great at keeping secrets." Sophia blushed. "and also things that I have picked up from your magical aura…"  
  
"Wait, you mean I'm a … I'm a …" Sophia couldn't finish.  
  
"Yes, Sophia, you are a witch, and from what I can feel around you, a very good one too. I think you might have a power in truth seeing."  
  
"Lily said seeing is unpredictable."  
  
"Seeing the future is, but for a born truth seer, truth Seeing will only prove wrong every one in 100 times, or if the seer is too emotional. Truth seeing is looking into people places objects and ideas and seeing the relationship between, and what one is the true one, much like a detective, only unlike a detective a truth seer doesn't need as many pieces of the puzzle."  
  
  
  
Sophia began to train secretly with Dumbledor. He taught her charms, transfiguration, basic herbology (they went over all that Dumbledor felt she needed in a week) potions, and helped her strengthen her truth seeing abilities. The last one came in particularly handy one night when an unexpected visitor came to visit Dumbledor.  
  
The man looked gross and bragged, with longish greasy black hair; none to trustworthy to the normal person, which is exactly why Dumbledor called Sophia in on the matter.  
  
Dumbledor told the man to tell Sophia his story. It turned out that he was a death eater who had "seen the error in his ways." This alone may sound corny, but when he told his reason why, Sophia was in tears.  
  
The man had fallen in love, but it turned out the women he had fallen in love with was a muggle born witch. She was in turn killed by his fellow death eaters.  
  
"I deserve Azkaban," he declared at the end.  
  
"No one deserves Azkaban," Dumbledor said. He turned to Sophia. "Sophie?"  
  
"Even though he is ambitious, and a bit cocky, I believe he his motives are as he stated."  
  
"As I believed before," Dumbledor said with a nod. "Servus, I could turn you in or you could help me."  
  
"How can I help you?" Serves spat, but not in contempt of Dumbledor, but more with self unworthiness.  
  
"You could, at your own personal risk, spy on Lord Voldemort.  
  
"If it will help me repent of my sins I will," Serves said. "In fact I can start know by telling you that there is an attack planned for tonight at 513 West Odery St. in Rose village."  
  
" Oh no," Sophia exclaimed, "The Evans! Dumbledor we need to go right know!"  
  
"Hold on, Sophia," Dumbledor said. "As much as I hate to admit it there is nothing you or I can do to improve the situation. I will be in contact with the proper Ministry authorities. I think what you need right now is rest, and sadly we can't send you home. Where to put you is the question?"  
  
"If I would say so, Dumbledor, sir, the Slytherin dungeons would not be a good place for her," Serves put in.  
  
"Nor Ravenclaw tower I think," Dumbledor mumbled, " too many questions."  
  
" Don't you have any extra rooms?" Sophia asked.  
  
"All occupied by those hurt in the war," Dumbledor said. "I think the best place for you would be the Gryfindor room. Not too many questions and you should be able to slip away relatively quietly. Serve, would you please show her the way. The pass word is unicorn."  
  
"Right away sir." 


	2. Changes, Good and Bad

Chapter 3: Changes, Good and Bad  
  
  
  
Sophia woke up the next morning with a kink in her back and still feeling tired. It took her a moment to figure out why this was. Then she remembered that she had slept on a couch in the Gryfindor common room that night, and that she had trouble getting to sleep because she was worried about Mr. and Mrs. Evans.  
  
Sophia sat up and stretched, impatient to hear from Dumbledor. A door opened, and Sophia turned hoping it was Dumbledor. This hope was soon dashed by the appearance of a boy, around her age with flaming red hair.  
  
"Hello," said the boy, "I've never seen you here before."  
  
"I don't normally spend my night on common room couches," Sophia said irritably.  
  
"Sorry, don't have to bite my head off."  
  
"I guess I'm sorry too. I'm just a bit on edge."  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"You don't have any idea how to get to Dumbledor's office, do you?"  
  
"Yeah, go out the door and keep turning left till you get to the statue of the gargoyle."  
  
"Thanks," Sophia said, getting up. She walked towards a closet.  
  
  
  
"Maybe I better show you," the red headed boy said.  
  
  
  
The boy turned Sophia around and led her out of the portrait hole to the gargoyle  
  
that guarded Dumbledor's office. As they approached it, it opened.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Sophia, there you are," Dumbledor said, "I was just going to find you." He  
  
turned to the boy.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Weasely. You may go. Sophia come along."  
  
  
  
Bill (as you may or may not have guessed by now) turned back toward Griffindor  
  
tower.  
  
  
  
Dumbledor led Sophia into his office. He motioned for Sophia to sit down.  
  
  
  
Dumbledor himself had barely sat down when Sophia blurted out, "How are Mr.  
  
and Mrs. Evans."  
  
  
  
Dumbledor looked very grave. "I didn't want to start our conversation this way, Sophia, but the Evans are dead." Sophia began to sob, and Dumbledor let her have it out. Eventually, the sob subsided and Dumbledor spoke again.  
  
"Sophia, there is another matter I wish to address with you. In light of resent events, I think we need to step up you training. We will start you in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I have secured Auror Alastor Moody for this. I think you should also learn how to disguise yourself. This is very advanced Transfiguration, so we will also step up our lessons in that area too. So we have enough time for this, we will drop potions and Herbology."  
  
Sophia just nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily and Petunia came back for a few weeks to clear out the Evans' palace. In the next couple of weeks, the funeral was said, the Evans' house was sold to a young couple called the Grangers, and Lily paid many visits to Sophia.  
  
On one of these visits James cam a long, this wasn't unusual. Every one, except Peter again (Sophia was starting to get the impression that he didn't like her), came to visit Sophia while they were in the neighborhood. This time, though, it was for a special announcement.  
  
"Sophia, we're engaged," Lily said happily.  
  
"That's great," Sophia said. "When's the wedding?"  
  
"We haven't set a date yet," James said, his voice sounding a little dark. "I proposed right before all of this."  
  
"It's not your fault honey," Lily said putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Sophia, when we set a date, you'll be one of the first ones I'll owl. And speaking of owls," Lily lifted something she had brought. It turned out to be a grey owl.  
  
Sophia looked at it for a while.  
  
"Aren't you going to name it?" James asked.  
  
"Hedwig," Sophia declared.  
  
  
  
The rest of the year went by. Sophia learned things in transfiguration and DADA that no normal 11 year-old, or 12 year-old when she reached that age in May, knew. Professor (or Auror) Alastor Moody was a tough teacher. Before Sophia was 13 she learned how to disarm, block all curses block able, and deal with 2 of the three unforgivable curses (as you all know the third one you can't "deal" with).  
  
The year brought more bad news (Kiki was killed in a potions explosion). It also brought some good news, which came in the form of an owl from Lily one September afternoon. James and she had set the date for the wedding. Better yet Lily wanted Sophia to be her maid of honor.  
  
"Evan though you are a lot younger than us," Lily said latter to Sophia, "you are like my best friend, and more of a sister to me than Petunia ever was."  
  
Sophia accepted graciously and began to see more of Lily than she ever had, even when Lily was at home. She began coming over to the Smalls or take Sophia to her house to discus wedding plans. Cynthia Black, Sirius' sister-in-law, was suppose to be the other brides made, but she began to get to big for her dress. Originally, she thought that she was just eating too much until she went to the doctor. It turned out that she was going to have twins.  
  
Lily, having run out of options, called her sister to be the other bride's maid. Petunia accepted, rather ungraciously. And to add insult to injury, Petunia found this the proper time to mention to Lily that she had married to a man by the name of Vernon Dursley, and left Lily in the dark about it because she "Didn't want Lily or any of her freak friends to show up."  
  
Lily spent a while crying about that ("Evan if we don't get alone she could have at least told me.") And Sophia and James did their best to comfort her while throwing dirty looks (which Remus and Sirius joined in on) at Petunia for the rest of the week.  
  
The days until the wedding dwindled down, and soon, Sophia was at the church ready to help Lily get ready. She found Lily in the room usually used for brides to get ready before weddings. She was sitting in the middle of the floor, dress on but back undone, hair a mess, crying.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?" Sophia asked.  
  
Lily turned to Sophia. " What if this is all wrong?"  
  
"Do you love him?" Lily nodded. "Could you spend the rest of eternity with him?" Lily nodded. "Then I declare you, Lily Evans, ready to be Mrs. James Potter." Lily gave a little smile. "Now let's fix you up nice and pretty."  
  
Sophia helped Lily with the rest of her dress and veil. Once they were done, Lily helped Sophia with the finishing touches on hers. Somewhere in there, Petunia showed up and got ready.  
  
"I think we're done," Lily declared. "Petunia, will you be a dear and see how the boys are doing."  
  
"No way," Petunia said bitterly.  
  
Sophia, feeling the tension mounting, volunteered to check on the guys. She knocked on the door of the room they were in.  
  
"Every one descent in there?" she called.  
  
"Yes," came Sirius' reply.  
  
Sophia opened up the door and let out a gasp. Yes, they all had pants and shirts on, but beyond that it was a total mess.  
  
Having grown up in wizarding families, they were having an extremely bad time with ties and cumber buns and over coats. During the fitting, with store people to help them, they were okay but know they were helpless.  
  
"Oh man," Sophia said, "Let me help you." After about 15 minutes she had them all sorted out.  
  
"One last thing," Sophia said finishing up with Remus. "James, open your mouth."  
  
Sophia produced a small spray bottle and squirted some in James' mouth. James chocked.  
  
"What is that stuff?" James asked.  
  
"Breath freshener. This is the type of kiss a girl dreams about all her life, and you don't want Lily to remember you having bad breath."  
  
"How is the soon to be Mrs. James Potter?" Remus asked.  
  
"A little anxious, but fine," Sophia replied.  
  
"I can't go through with this!" James suddenly shouted.  
  
"This is like the eighth time today," Sirius said.  
  
"James, you can," Remus said.  
  
"No I can't."  
  
"Yes you can," Remus and Sirius said together.  
  
"No I can't."  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
"No I can't."  
  
"Stop it, boys," Sophia said before Remus and Sirius could get in their reply. "Let me handle it."  
  
Sophia sat facing James. "James, do you love Lily?" James nodded. "Could you spend the rest of eternity with her?" James nodded again. "Then, James Potter, I declare you ready to be Lily's loving husband."  
  
James looked at Sophia and smiled. "Thanks, I needed that."  
  
"Any time," Sophia smiled back. "Now we better get this wedding started before one of them has a nervous break down."  
  
  
  
  
  
The wedding was beautiful. Dumbledor gave Lily away, because her dad was gone. Sophia had to pretend she didn't know him.  
  
At the reception, Sophia snuck away for awhile. Remus and Sirius had to wait to question her though, because it was time for the toast.  
  
"May I have your attention please," Sirius boomed. The hall went silent exception for a few presisntant talkers. "Thank you.  
  
"I originally planned a speech that would send Lily and James several shades of scarlet, but I decided against that for two reasons. First Lily would probably kill me or Jimmie boy here, and second something better for this speech happened today.  
  
"Today, while James, Remus and I were trying to get ready, Sophia came in like an angle of mercy and helped us get ready. It was right after she was done with this that James went into his eighth panic attack of the day. Remus and I tried to argue some sense into him, but Sophia cut in and said something that calmed James down better than we could.  
  
"She asked him two questions, 'Do you love Lily?' and 'Can you spend the rest of eternity with her?' of course the answer was yes. So here's to James and Lily, together for all eternity."  
  
Every one raised their glasses.  
  
Then Sophia stood up. "I guess it's my turn.  
  
"This is a quote from Moulin Rouge. 'The greatest thing you can ever learn it to love and be loved in return.'  
  
"These two really make being in love seem great. Lily never seems happier than when she's with James and vise versa I would guess. So here's to Lily and James, may they all ways remember what a great lesson love is."  
  
Dinner was soon eaten, the cake was cut, and the tables were cleared for the dance. Sophia danced one dance with the wedding party, but then spent the next several with her camera taking pictures.  
  
Sirius, though, put a firm end to that. He took her camera, gave it to Remus and told Sophia if she didn't get out there and have some fun he wouldn't develop the pictures for her.  
  
So Sophia spent the rest of the night dancing with him, Remus, and two boys with flaming red hair, and once with James when Sirius cut in on him and Lily. After that dance, Lily, Sophia, James, and Sirius practically fell in chairs next to each other.  
  
"Lily, I might just steel James from you, he's such a great dancer," Sophia joked.  
  
"And I might just let her because she let's me lead," James joked back.  
  
The four of them started laughing. Suddenly there was a bright flash. The four of them rubbed their eyes to find Remus holding Sophia's camera.  
  
"Sorry," he said, "I just thought this would be the best time to get a picture of the four of you."  
  
Remus sat down next too Sophia. Sophia yawned and put her head on Remus's shoulder.  
  
"Getting tired?" he asked.  
  
"I've been up since 5 this morning," Sophia yawned.  
  
"Don't fall asleep yet. We still have to clean up," Sirius said.  
  
"Then talk about something to keep me awake," Sophia said.  
  
"Why wasn't Peter here today?" Remus asked.  
  
"He said he had something important to do," James said.  
  
"Like what? We had this planned for a year," Sirius replied.  
  
"I don't know," James said.  
  
"I said something to keep me awake, not to fall asleep faster," Sophia said.  
  
"Okay," Sirius said with the glint in his eyes that meant trouble. "Why did you sneak out earlier?"  
  
"It looks like everybody is almost gone. Why don't we take the presents to the car?" Sophia asked.  
  
James, Lily, Sirius and Remus looked at Sophia curiously but let it drop. 


	3. The New Baby

The New Baby  
  
  
  
Three days latter, Sophia took her bike on the two mile ride to James and Lily's new house in Godric Hallow. She walked up to the front door and pulled out the key James and Lily had given her before they left on their honeymoon. She didn't need it though. The door was already unlocked and she let her self in.  
  
Sirius, who was in the kitchen, gave her a friendly hello. Remus, hearing Sophia come in, came out also.  
  
"We're almost done here," Remus said. "It took less time than expected." The Three of them, with minimal help from Peter, had made Mr. and Mrs. Potter's residence warm and inviting as their present to the happy couple.  
  
"Great," Sophia said. She sat down at the table. "So Sirius, what are you making?"  
  
"Tea and grilled cheese, a classic combination," Sirius said.  
  
"And about the only thing he can make," Remus stage whispered to Sophia.  
  
"Fine, if you don't want any, I'm sure that Sophia and I can handle your share," Sirius said, faking insult in his voice.  
  
"Remus, haven't you, in your 21 years, learned not to insult the cook," Sophia said.  
  
"Thank you," Sirius said.  
  
"Even if he can burn ice," Sophia added.  
  
"That's it! No food for either of you!" Sirius said dramatically.  
  
"Sorry, Sirius, can I redeem myself by going to get the muggle mail?" Sophia said, playing alone.  
  
"Go then," Sirius said. "You are clouding my cooking aura."  
  
Sophia laughed as she exited the kitchen. She was still laughing as she sorted through Lily and James' mail.  
  
"A bill, welcome to the neighborhood letter, another bill, oh, what's this?"  
  
Sophia rushed back into the house. "Sirius, do you still have the tea kettle going?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Sirius asked as Sophia passed him to the kettle. She held the letter over it so it would pick up the steam. Sirius stared at her like she was mad, but Remus understood.  
  
"Sophia, you know opening other people's mail is against the law."  
  
"Yeah, well there are two exceptions to that rule. Report cards and right now," Sophia slipped her fingerer into the. The glue came undone easily.  
  
"What is it?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh, just some chose words from Petunia, Lily's ever so charming sister, on the lovely little prank I pulled on her and her ever so charming husband ," Sophia said sarcastically.  
  
"And…" Sirius said.  
  
"Do you know that four year old Dungbombs smell worse than new ones?"  
  
This sent Remus and Sirius to the floor with laughter.  
  
"Well I better be off now. Evidence to destroy, letters to burn, and so much time," Sophia said.  
  
It took a while for Sirius and Remus to recover. "Too bad she's not a witch," Sirius said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sophia, Lily's having the baby," Remus blurted out on the Smalls front step as soon as Sophia opened the door.  
  
"What are we standing around here for then?" Sophia asked running out the front door. She noticed the motorcycle at the curb. "Yours?" she asked Remus.  
  
"Sirius' but its fast and it flies so he loaned it to me to get you."  
  
Sophia climbed on, but then she remembered something.  
  
"I have to call the Grangers. I'm supposed to baby-sit for them tonight." She climbed off and ran into the house.  
  
The Grangers had a little girl last September named Hermione. She was a very clingy little thing who cried when ever her parents left.  
  
She made a quick phone call to the Grangers and ran back out  
  
  
  
MEAN WHILE AT THE HOSPITAL, our soon to be dad, James was pacing a hole in the floor.  
  
"James," Sirius said, "if you keep going like that you're going fall through to the middle of the Pacific."  
  
James nodded and continued walking.  
  
"James, your pants are on fire," Sirius tried again.  
  
"That's nice," James said.  
  
"James, your kid was born. He's purple pink polka-dots and green hair."  
  
"Mmhh," James said.  
  
"James, Voldemort is at the door challenging you to a duel."  
  
"Tell him thanks and put it in the fridge next to the jell-o," James said not missing a step on his usual journey across the floor."  
  
Sirius sat down, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"How long has he been like this?" Sirius jumped at Remus' voice.  
  
"Ten hours," Sirius said. "The doctor had to send James out because he was making him nervous."  
  
"I meant you, but that's nice to know too," Remus said.  
  
"How long has Lily been in labor?" Sophia asked.  
  
"Ten hours and five minutes," Sirius replied.  
  
"And I though he was bad at the wedding," Remus said.  
  
"They better not have too many children, or James will die at a very young age from panic attacks." Sophia put in.  
  
"Maybe we should focus on how to snap James out of this," Sirius said.  
  
"Fine," Remus said. "Hey, James, that kiss you got in your sleep seventh year wasn't from Lily. It was Snape."  
  
"That's n…. WHAT!?" James said, finally snapping out of his trance.  
  
"Nice to have you back, man," Sirius said.  
  
"Where did I go?" James asked still kind of in a daze.  
  
"Only back and froth across the room 10,000 times," Remus said good naturedly.  
  
"More like 10,256 times," Sirius said.  
  
Sophia, Remus, and James gave him funny looks.  
  
"What? I was tired. It was either him or sheep," Sirius said.  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Good thing you brought him back Remus. It would be a shame if the great never-flinch-in-the-face-of-danger James had a total panic attack about his child being born," Sirius said.  
  
"You guys can talk when you have your own kid," James said.  
  
"Who, in their right mind, would take those two?" Sophia asked.  
  
"I'd like to tell you, Miss Smalls, that many a female has been allured by the attraction of Sirius Black," Sirius said.  
  
"Females? What species?" Sophia said.  
  
"Human, thank you very much."  
  
"Yeah right, maybe in your dreams and their nightmares."  
  
"Score Sophia," James said.  
  
"What's that now, Sophia 13324 and Sirius -122?" Remus asked.  
  
"Some friends you are. Taking the side of a little girl over me," Sirius said, faking the pain in his voice.  
  
"I would use the term little so lightly, Mr. Black," Sophia said. "I'm only an inch or two shorter than you."  
  
"Another one to Sophia," Remus said.  
  
If they could have continued they would have had James sufficiently cooled down. Unfortunately, though, the doctor appeared at that moment.  
  
"Lily had a boy," was all it took to make the never-flinch-in-the- face-of-danger James faint.  
  
  
  
  
  
About ten minutes latter, James Sirius, Remus and Sophia were in Lily's room.  
  
"Lily, he's beautiful," Sophia said looking at the bundle in her arms.  
  
"What's his name?" came a whisper from the door way. It was Peter, just arriving.  
  
"Harold John," Lily said handing the baby over to James. James looked at the baby in his arms and smiled. My son, he thought, my son.  
  
"Honey," Lily said, "I think that know that every one is here, I think we should tell them about who we decide Harry's godparents should be." James gave a nodded of consent, not lifting his eyes from baby Harry.  
  
Lily smiled. "Sirius, for some reason, James wants you to be Harry's god father."  
  
"I accept on the grounds that nothing will ever happen to you if I can help it."  
  
"Sophia, even though you are young and if something would happen to us…"  
  
"Which nothing will," Sirius said.  
  
"I would like you to be Harry's godmother," Lily finished.  
  
"I accept on the same grounds as Sirius."  
  
"May I hold him?" Peter asked.  
  
"Sure," Lily said, and James reluctantly handed Harry over.  
  
Peter looked down at the baby I can crush him know. Sophia looked around, bewildered. Hadn't anyone heard Peter? No, I must bide my time. The master wants this task to himself, killing one of those he was suppose to kill him, since he couldn't get to the Black kids.  
  
Sophia shook involuntarily. Master? That's what Voldemort's followers call him. Could meek little Peter be Death Eater? Sophia left the room. Every one else was too occupied with Harry to notice. Every one that is, except Remus. He quietly left the room after her.  
  
  
  
"Sophia, what's wrong?" Remus asked.  
  
"What happened to Cynthia Black?" Sophia asked in her classic way of changing the topic.  
  
"She and Orion (Sirius' brother) were killed by Death Eaters in America, where they were trying to hide," Remus said. "I guess we forgot to tell you."  
  
"I guess. What happened to her kids?"  
  
"She had had them already. No one knows were they are. Some of us think that Voldemort is keeping them for blackmail material because they are Dumbledore's great-grandkids."  
  
"I have to go," Sophia said.  
  
"Where?" Remus asked.  
  
"Some where!" Sophia almost shouted back leaving the building.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophia confided her fear with Dumbledore  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk, not quite making eye contact with Sophia.  
  
"That's it, isn't it? You think I'm absolutely, 100% mad as a hatter!" Sophia almost screamed.  
  
"No I don't. You're mind reading of Peter shows that you're powers are growing fast to great levels and I must say it's nice to know that my great- grandchildren are safe at least for the moment. But I don't see it as a great concern at the moment."  
  
"Why not!? There are lives at stake here, Dumbledore. James's, Lily's, Harry's. I know that there's a rat in the order. I've walked in on enough of Lily's and Remus' or James's and Sirius's conversations to know that. Why don't you believe that it's Peter?"  
  
"Because Peter in not a member of the order."  
  
"He's not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He's still a Death Eater."  
  
"I do believe you on that, but I don't think he's close enough to Voldemort to worry about him. Plus if we take him, the rat in the order might leave."  
  
Sophia nodded. "A rat you have your thumb on is better than one you can't catch."  
  
"Moody?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
"You know it," Sophia said.  
  
"So, tell me, how's the new baby?" 


	4. Unsettling Thoughts

Unsettling Thoughts  
  
A/N: I might actually get two chapters posted on the same weekend. Behold the power of music.  
  
  
  
Another year pasted. Sophia went to the Potter's house almost every day. Harry was the perfect baby. He never seemed to cry, he smiled a lot, and didn't mind being passed to who ever wanted to hold him.  
  
Sophia introduce little Hermione granger as a playmate. The two of them got alone superbly, even though Hermione was almost a year older than Harry.  
  
July 31 rolled around again, and Lily and James planned to celebrate Harry's first birthday in the only park in Girdoc Hallow. They picked a place in the park under an old shade tree and close enough to the water that the adults could catch the breeze off it and far enough away so Harry and Hermione (who was invited) didn't crawl into it.  
  
They ate the sandwiches Lily had made and, after a course of happy birthday, had a homemade chocolate cake. Harry and Hermione ate theirs messily getting plenty of it on their faces. Sophia remembered to take a picture of this.  
  
Sophia pulled down her sunglasses and leaned back against the tree. This is the way life is suppose to be she thought watching Harry and Hermione crawling around.  
  
The others must have thought she had fallen asleep, because Sirius and James came towards her, discussing something in hushed tones.  
  
"Sirius, I want you to be our secret keeper," James said.  
  
"But I thought Dumbledor offered to do that for you."  
  
"He did."  
  
"James, don't use me. I'm too obvious of a chose."  
  
"I trust you, Sirius, but if you don't think you can do it, I'll ask Remus."  
  
"James…"  
  
James cut Sirius off. "I know you think he's the double agent, but I trust him as much as I trust you."  
  
"More the reason to trust neither of us."  
  
James made a sound of discuss.  
  
"James," Sirius said softly now. "I love you like a brother. You're a kind and trusting person. I don't want to see you, Lily, or Harry get hurt. James, I know you trust all of us with your life and that is good, but we live in untrusting times. Use Peter. WE know that the order is tainted. We know it has to be either Remus or me. I wish that you could trust us, but you can't. You have to use Peter as your secret keeper."  
  
"Okay, Sirius, we'll use Peter as our secret keeper," James said.  
  
"Good, now let's go watch Harry." Sirius and James walked back towards the others.  
  
That's good, Sophia thought, James and Lily are getting a secret keeper. They will be safe. So why do I feel like something is wrong?  
  
Sophia pushed those thoughts toward the back of her mind as she got up to go play with Harry and Hermione. It wasn't until the end of the party that she figured out why she was so unsettled.  
  
Another opportunity wasted. Peter was a Death Eater!  
  
  
  
  
  
In the next week, Dumbledore and Sophia agreed that it was imperative that Peter was not the Potter's secret keeper. If Sophia couldn't convince Lily that she should be the secret keeper, she would at least convince her not to have Peter do it.  
  
So, Sophia went over to the Potters' one morning with Hermione and her wand.  
  
She tapped the door handle and muttered the unlocking charm. Hermione giggled.  
  
"That is a funny word, isn't it?" Sophia said as they entered.  
  
"Hello," Sophia called, "any one home."  
  
"Sophia? We're in here," came Lily's voice.  
  
Sophia followed it to the din where Lily was with Harry. Soon as Hermione saw Harry, she wiggled free of Sophia's arms and waddled over to him.  
  
"They're so cute together," Lily said.  
  
Sophia nodded and sat down. "So where is James?"  
  
"He's out with Peter and Sirius."  
  
"You aren't planning to use Peter as your secret keeper, are you?"  
  
Lily looked up at Sophia, startled. "Yes we are. How do you know about it?"  
  
"Sirius and James were discussing it when they thought I was asleep," Sophia admitted. "Please don't use Peter for it, he's bad news. Why don't you use me instead?"  
  
"Sophia, you're not a witch," Lily said.  
  
"That's what you are suppose to think." Sophia took out her wand and pointed at the blocks Harry and Hermione were playing with. "Wingardium Leviousa" The blocks began to levitate a foot off the ground.  
  
"That can't be, that's impossible," Lily said as Harry and Hermione began to laugh.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're not trained. You didn't go to school."  
  
"Dumbledore has been teaching me for years on the slide, just for occasions like this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Where people need to hide. Lily, don't you see, I'm the ideal secret keeper. No one even knows I'm a witch except Dumbledore, Alastor Moody and now you."  
  
Lily took a long look at Sophia. Yes, she thought, she would be the ideal secret keeper. No one would expect her for a moment, but what about Sirius? If he was the mole like Remus thought he was, then he would know about Sophia. In a split second she made up her mind.  
  
"Sophia, I can't ask this of you…"  
  
"You're not asking, I'm offering," Sophia interrupted.  
  
"Sophia, it's unsafe at best, even if no one knows you're a witch."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I can't in my right mind let you."  
  
"I see. Well if it's not me, please, please, don't use Peter. He's not what you or James think."  
  
  
  
  
  
So the secret keeper spell was put up. Sophia was convinced that, after what she said, Lily and James would not use Peter.  
  
Then, on November 1, Sophia heard shocking news. There was a "gas explosion" at Potters' house. Lily and James had been killed, Voldemort was apparently gone, and miraculously Harry was alive.  
  
Sophia rode her bike to Godric Hallow to see for herself. The place was demolished. Soon a half-giant, Hagrid, came. He sorted trough the rubble and found Harry. Sophia heard as engine. It was Sirius landing on his bike. Sirius and Hagrid spoke for a while. It ended with Hagrid leaving on Sirius' motorcycle. Then Sophia stepped out.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you limb from limb right here and right now," she said angrily.  
  
Sirius turned. His eyes were red. Sophia suddenly felt pity for him. Her voice became gentler.  
  
"Why did you do it, Sirius?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"You were their secret keeper."  
  
"I told them to use Peter."  
  
"I told them not to. Peter is a Death Eater."  
  
"I wish I had known that." Sirius looked at Sophia suspiciously. "How did you know?"  
  
"First I'm a witch. Second I'm a Truth Seer. Third I accidentally read his mind when he was thinking about Voldemort and killing James and Harry."  
  
"The little rat! After everything we've done for him! Dumbledore was smart not letting him into the order! I can't believe it! The mole could have easily been Peter! We talked about all that stuff in front of him! And all the time AGGR!! I have to find him!"  
  
"Sirius," Sophia said, "don't do anything rash. A live rat is better than a dead one."  
  
Sirius nodded and disappeared into the night. If Sophia would have known what was going to happen, she would have let him go.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The evidence doesn't add up, Dumbledore!" Sophia practically screamed.  
  
It was a couple days latter. Sirius had been sentenced to Azkaban without a trial. Sophia saw some things wrong with the case and was trying to get Dumbledore to believe her.  
  
"Look at the facts again. First, Peter's fingerer was defiantly cut off. There were no burn marks on it. If Peter was hit by the same curse that killed all those people it would have been charred. Second, we all ready know Peter was a Death Eater. Why would a Death Eater kill a death Eater? And finally Peter was the Potters' secret keeper." Sophia stated.  
  
"And who told you that?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Sirius did," Sophia admitted.  
  
"I see," Dumbledore said.  
  
"No you don't!!" Sophia yelled. "Dumbledore, you said it yourself, I'm a great Truth Seer! I should be able to tell!"  
  
Dumbledore remained silent.  
  
"Oh, I see now," Sophia said. "You don't want to bring it up again and worry people." Sophia leaned towards him across the desk. "I hope you can live with yourself for sending an innocent man to Azkaban. I wouldn't be able to, but my part in Sirius fate is done." 


	5. Life Has a Way of Catching up With You

Life Has a Way of Catching Up With You  
  
  
  
Lily and James's funereal was the last time she planned to see anyone from that part of her life. After she finished Secondary School in England, she felt she needed to get as far away from there as possible. She studied Archeology and Linguistics at N.Y.C. University in the Untied States. She globe trotted for awhile and finally ended up in Egypt.  
  
There she accidentally-on-purpose fell in with a group of curse breakers from Gringots. She worked with, shared a flat with, and became friends (and nothing more) with Bill Weasely. Sophia thought she had left Dumbledore, Harry, Remus and everything else back in England, never to catch up with her, but life has a funny way of catching up with you.  
  
The first event was a letter from Remus.  
  
Sophia,  
  
Harry recently started school at Hogwarts and I was contacted by Hagrid. They want to put a scrap book together for Harry. I wanted to know if you had any pictures to put in it.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Harry is that old? Sophia thought as she took pictures out of her magical photo album. Hard to believe.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next event to bring her closer to England was a letter to Bill.  
  
Bill,  
  
Good news! You're father won 10,000 gallons. We've decide to use the money bring the whole family on a trip to see you. We will be arriving Tuesday by arrow-plane (a muggle contraption, your father's idea)  
  
Love,  
  
Mum  
  
"Sophia," Bill almost yelled, "you have to leave quickly. My family is going to be here tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh great," Sophia said, "For once I would like to see you leave. I owned this place first."  
  
"Yes, not a day goes by without you reminding me, but I'll give your laurels for that latter. Come on, I'll help you pack."  
  
"Just give me a second. I need to find a place to stay first." Sophia dialed the number of the place she usually stayed when any of the Weasely where in Egypt. So far she had only met Mr. and Mrs. Weasely and Charley. MR. and Mrs. Weasely had no clue about Sophia and Bill's living arrangements, but Charley did. One day while Bill was gone, Charley had apperated in unexpectedly. When Bill came back, he found his brother tied up with a bloody nose. Sophia was standing on the other side of the room with his wand. Charley had never apperated in unexpectedly again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophia helped Bill show his family around Egypt. She heard endless stories from Ron and Ginny about a boy named Harry (it wasn't until latter that she put 2 and 2 together to find out it was Lily and James's Harry.) She was the one who suggested locking Percy in a pyramid when he got a lot more stuck up about being Head Boy, not knowing that Fred and George would take it to heart.  
  
When the Daily Prophet came, Sophia commented on how much she liked the way wizarding photos moved. Some how, this led into a conversation on muggle movies. When Mr. Weasely asked if they had met any muggle movie makers, Bill and Sophia began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny or shouldn't I ask?" Mrs. Weasely asked.  
  
"You probably don't want to know," Sophia said.  
  
"She might not, but we do," George said.  
  
Bill looked at his brothers than toward Sophia. Sophia shrugged. "We played a little trick on some muggle film makers who came to close to a dig site once."  
  
"What sort of trick?" Fred asked.  
  
"Bill put a glamour on us, and using a muggle trick with mirrors and glass, we got them to believe that there were ghosts in the area," Sophia said.  
  
"Bill," Molly's voice rose.  
  
"It was for their own good, mom," Bill said.  
  
"It really was, Mrs. Weasely," Sophia put in. "That place was so crisscrossed with hexes and curses that it was unsafe to even do magic there."  
  
"And you were safe there?" Mrs. Weasely asked.  
  
Sophia looked Mrs. Weasely in the eyes. "Most muggles have no appreciation for what really Dark magic can do. Most wizards and witches to for that matter." Sophia got up. "See you at work next week, Bill."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophia got her own letter that week.  
  
  
  
Sophia~  
  
Sirius Black has escaped. He was reported to say "He's at Hogwarts," in his sleep. We think he's after Harry and will try to attack him at Hogwarts. I already have Remus Lupin up at Hogwarts. I would like to see you there to.  
  
~Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
Sophia scribbled her reply.  
  
Dumbledore,  
  
I remember washing my hands of that man's fate a long time ago.  
  
S. Smalls  
  
Sophia grabbed her coat, wrote a quick note to Bill, and apperated to England.  
  
Number 4 Privet Drive looked the same as it did the last time she had driven by it when she was 19. She put on the standard invisibility charm on herself and leaned by the wall in the garden.  
  
Sophia jumped as she heard a bang from inside the house. A couple minutes latter, the front yard was flooded with light. She saw a boy with James's shaggy black hair drag something out of the house. Sophia wanted to go help Harry, but she knew she shouldn't. Harry ran down the street. Suddenly, a look of terror crossed his face. Sophia followed his gaze to see a big black dog. Hello Padfoot, she thought. She ran towards the dog.  
  
The dog was fast but all the years out of England had taught her some things. After a while, they entered a wooded area. Sirius changed back. Sophia took down the invisibility spell.  
  
"Sirius?" she asked, hesitantly.  
  
A hallo, waxy looking face turned toward her. "Sophia?" a horse voice asked.  
  
"Oh Sirius, what have they done to you?"  
  
Sirius put his hands up. "Now that you know how I escaped, you might as well turn me in."  
  
"Why would I turn an innocent man in?" Sophia asked.  
  
"You believe that?"  
  
Sophia nodded. "Now can you please tell me what's at Hogwarts, because I don't think you're after Harry?"  
  
"They think I'm after Harry? I'd never hurt him, but Peter would."  
  
"Peter? What dose he have to do with this?"  
  
"Peter as at Hogwarts in the form of a boy's pet. I saw him in the Daily Prophet on the front page with the family who won that sweepstakes."  
  
"You mean the Weaselys? All that time that little rat slept in my apartment!" Sophia shouted. She got a blank look from Sirius. "I guess I better fill you in on some of the stuff that has happened in the last twelve years."  
  
After an hour of that, Sophia asked "So what are you planning to do at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Get the rat," Sirius said plainly.  
  
"Well just a few precautions for you. First Fudge has Dementors posted around the school." Sirius's face went white. "They aren't aloud in the ground though. Second, Remus is at Hogwarts too. Dose he know about you being an amgius?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "We, James, Peter," he spat the second name, "and I, did this for him."  
  
"So you could be with him when he transformed," Sophia stated.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Because you always consulted a lunar chart before you did anything," Sophia said and then continued on her original line of thought.  
  
"I don't think Remus has told anyone. He might feel guilty of something. Just make sure you don't stay anywhere where he would think of looking for you. At the moment, I'm the only who doesn't think you're guilty.  
  
"Third thing I think I need to tell you. A live rat is better than a dead, and lastly, good luck."  
  
"Thanks," said Sirius.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A year passed without any news from Sirius. Then in one week she got 2 letters.  
  
  
  
Sophia ~  
  
You were right. Peter was the one who betrayed the Potters. Please accept my apology.  
  
~ Dumbledore  
  
She wrote back a letter that came just close of saying "I told you so."  
  
At the end of the week, Sophia got another letter. To the normal person, this letter would seem very cryptic (which was the point), but Sophia understood perfectly.  
  
Sophie-  
  
The rat has escaped again. The kid and a girl helped me out of a spot. Thanks for advice. It helped. Do you know any out of the way vacation spots?  
  
-Padfoot  
  
  
  
Padfoot~  
  
Good to know you're okay. I've all ways thought of as Brazil a good  
  
place to go. How is the kid?  
  
~Sophie  
  
  
  
  
  
Another year passed before she heard anything again. The news came in the form of another owl.  
  
Miss Sophia Smalls,  
  
I have to inform you that Voldemort has risen again. This is documented to by Harry Potter. I am reassembling the order of the Phoenix. I want you to join as a full member this time.  
  
If you wish to join, there will be a meeting at the home of Remus Lupin on the 6th of July at 5 p.m. Take the phoenix feather enclosed with you.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
July 6? That was a couple days after Bill was due back.  
  
Her thoughts turned to England, were Bill was. He had gone to see Harry in the Triwizards Tournament. Harry, Lily had asked Sophia to help take care of him. Hell of a job I'm doing, she thought. I haven't even been on the same continent as him for more than an hour since I was 19.  
  
Sophia got up and went to pack.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lemonade?" Hermione asked  
  
"What?" Sophia asked coming back from her own thoughts. "Oh, no, I have to go." And with that Sophia got up and left.  
  
Hermione looked after her. She began looking through a photo album again. She found a photo with seven people in it. There were 2 babies, 4 adults and a teenager.  
  
She recognized her self as a baby. Two of the adults looked like the same people in the photo Sophia had gotten whiled up about earlier. The other two looked familiar, but she couldn't place them. The teenager looked like Sophia. She didn't know who the other baby was though. There were no children in the neighborhood that she knew of. So she went to ask her mum.  
  
"Oh, you probably don't remember. Those are some of Sophia's friends. They had a baby around your age, Lily and James something or other and their baby Harry. Lily and James died in a gas explosion, and Harry went to live with some relatives. The other ones are Sirius and Remus, I think."  
  
Hermione almost fainted.  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
A/N - I am done with this part in the saga of Sophia Smalls. If you want more I will write more. Please review and thanks to the people who already have.  
  
A/N 2- Who should Sophia end up with?  
  
A: Remus Lupin  
  
B: Sirius Black  
  
C: Bill Weasely  
  
Please tell me!! 


End file.
